Half Blood: Vampire Style
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: [AU]  Everyone loves vampires…except for Kagura: A bitter young woman who barely keeps up with the rent. Her life was dull and pointless UNTIL she saved a VampireHuman hybrid from Sesshomaru…the vampire lord. O.O [SessKagu, InuKag]
1. Chapter One

**AN: **I always wanted to write a Kagura-centric fic. And have Sesshomaru as the SEXEY vampire lord… Excuse me, I have to go chain—I mean—_calm_ my inner fangirl…ness.

* * *

**Half Blood **

Chapter One

* * *

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you're only a __DAY__ A— _

One fist connected with the radio in a shocking knockout; the radio sailed into the air and crash landed on the dank wall on the opposite side of the bedroom. The remnants of the object slid down the terrible paint job oh so slowly and gruesomely, like a murder on CSI.

Kagura cursed and rolled out of bed. Quite literally.

"Motherfu—" she was muffled by her pillows, "—ing…DAMMIT!" She stood up and kicked her pillows and covers away. It was a good thing she had bought those blinds or someone might've seen her in all her bare glory. After all, she slept in her birthday suit.

She groggily stumbled to her kitchen to check the only other clock in the house. 6 PM. Well, at least she'd gotten her beauty sleep.

Kagura sauntered into her closet and pulled out whatever she could find. She didn't exactly have a large closet, per se, so dressing up usually took less then five minutes. She washed her face in the bathroom, grabbed her keychain from the countertop, and strode out of her tiny apartment room. She did, however, remember to check her mailbox on the first floor.

Eviction notice, phone bills, second eviction notice, paycheck, third eviction notice… Hmm. She'd have to pay her rent soon.

Kagura trekked the short five minute trip to the local library and made it just before 6:15. Kagura bent her head down and barely avoided Kaede, the librarian manager. She could not, however, avoid her coworker.

"Kagura!" Kagome said, walking up to her from behind. "Where were you this morning? I was the only waitress at the café and _you know_ Miroku took full advantage of that!" She said as she rubbed her sore butt to emphasize the point.

Kagura rolled her eyes and shuffled to the back. "I guess you're lucky my fever broke." She went into the storage room and slung an old duffel bag over her shoulder, Kagome doing the same behind her. "And why were you alone with Miroku? What happened to the other girls?"

"They all called in sick after that double murder last night." Kagome said nonchalantly, throwing the used books stacked high atop the shelves into her bag for either restoration or disposal.

"That was nowhere near the café!" Kagura laughed humorlessly.

"The victims were both waitresses."

"Waitresses who had nightshifts. The café closes at 5."

"Touché."

Kagura sighed when the girl finally quieted. Personally, she couldn't stand the optimism—it wasn't that the younger girl was rude or dismissive; it was simply the fact that they were complete opposites. Kagome was a happy 15 year-old with a happy family who lived on the happy-happy shrine and, though hesitantly, happily studied for the upcoming high school entrance exams. Kagura was a young adult who lived in an almost habitable apartment complex who always almost paid her bills on time and always felt bitter about ALMOST finishing high school.

Yeah. They were opposites.

"Kohaku forgot we changed his volunteer hours."

"He forgets a lot of things."

"Kaede's thinking about giving us a raise." Kagome said, launching into another gossip. Luckily for her this was something Kagura had wanted to hear.

"That's good. I got another eviction notice."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Why do you live there? You could do so much better."

"With what Miroku and Kaede pays…uh, no."

"There's a new apartment complex opening near my shrine. I hear it's really affordable with 24-hr security."

"Affordable would be too expensive for me." And so they argued about what was affordable and whatnot for the next three hours. It was when Kaede was closing the building did Kagome ask something strange.

"Could you walk me home tonight?"

"…what?" Kagura whirled around. Kagome was never one to cower in the dark, as girly as she was.

"The murders happened really near the shrine…"

She rolled her eyes. "God, Kagome, if you're that nervous why don't you get," she pulled out her keychain to show a shiny object decorated with rubies, "a mace? Or a Taser?"

_"Taser?"_

"Yeah. My cell phone," Kagura pointed to the fake phone attached to her keychain. "It's weak, though."

"Did you buy it legally?"

Kagura ignored that. "Alright, let's get you home."

Kagome happily followed the older woman out, remembering to wave to Kaede before exiting, and trotted down the dark street with a large smile plastered on her face. Then a thought hit her. "Wouldn't the serial killer attack us since we're a pair?"

"Since when was the murderer a serial killer?" Kagura snapped.

"There was that double murder in Yokohama. And the other one in Kyoto."

"Do you have some sick obsession with the murders?" She was beginning to regret escorting the young girl.

She grinned. "I've watched _Saw _and _Saw II_, if that's what you mean."

"There you go, then."

"Hey, what is—" Kagome's eyes bulged and she froze mid-step. Kagura turned to follow her gaze.

She didn't see anything strange. All she saw was a white-haired man sleeping under the only streetlight on the block with his legs outstretched. Kagura briefly thought he was a homeless man: A well-dressed and not-so-bad-looking hobo. Until she saw the blood covering half his face and right shoulder. **That** was certainly strange.

"Kagome," Kagura helplessly called as the schoolgirl rushed to the aid of the bloodied man. The naïve girl was never one to pass on the needy, but this was no laughing matter; the man was sitting in his own blood. He was probably already dead, no less. Kagura felt sick, wondering if she was looking at a corpse, when Kagome suddenly cried.

"I can feel his pulse! He's breathing, but it's shallow. We have to call 911!"

Kagura reached for her cell phone and—oh, right. Taser.

"I'll go find the payphone." Kagura weakly said and turned. Only to freeze yet again.

"Kagura, what are you—" Kagome looked up from the wounded man. In the distance a tall form stood just visible in the abnormal darkness, his white-as-snow hair and clothes a stark contrast to the shadows. Kagome squinted and made out a sharp face with two golden orbs where the eyes should've been.

Even time seemed to stand still as the two women stared at the unknown figure. Unable to move or speak Kagura stood glued to the ground. Those eyes. Those eyes…

His voice broke the spell cast over Kagome and Kagura.

"Step aside." Was his short command. "You're in the way."

As if on cue the streetlight gave up, engulfing the four in darkness.

Kagome screamed and Kagura spun on her heels.

It was when she took a step to where she guessed Kagome was did she hear the flutter of clothes, the brush of fine fabric, and the scent of grass after the rain. Instinctively, as if she had expected this all along, she blindly grabbed for the sleeve. Unexpectedly, the unseen form compliantly stopped. Kagura could picture the surprise on the unknown face; it had happened all very fast.

The voice spoke again. "Human, you will let go of This Sesshomaru."

_Well, haughty, aren't we? _

Kagura reached for her mace and…

Something hit her head. "OW!"

"Sorry!" came Kagome's apology, "Bad aim!" Another shoe flew their way and Kagura stepped back, releasing the silk sleeve as she did so. She realized her mistake the moment she heard Kagome scream. It had taken all but a second for the man-in-white to reach Kagome and the bloody body.

Kagura ran after him and wildly sprayed the mace around her, shielding her eyes with her other arm. A moment later she heard an annoyed, "Die." She tripped on an outstretched leg before she heard something crack, saw something flash, and felt a hot pocket of air brush the top of her head. Kagura didn't know it yet but, against all odds and against the likeliest of outcomes, the melee attack had missed her.

There was a thunderous crash and the ground and heaven seemed to tremble in unison. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness just as she turned to see the streetlight descend. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

Kagura wildly grabbed for Kagome's forearm and instead found herself being dragged off the ground. As the women ran away the streetlight toppled to the ground (not without taking a chunk of a nearby roof and causing extensive damage to the house's backyard).

"Help me with him," Kagome gasped out and held out something for Kagura to hold. It was a cold hand. Apparently Kagome had gathered enough strength to lift the bloody man off the ground and onto her back.

Kagura pulled the arm over her shoulder and the two women escaped with the limp body between them, their body running purely on adrenalin and maddening fear.

And, for some bizarre and twisted reason, they were not followed.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**AN: **Next chapter—Kagura goes to wait tables at the café and meets an unexpected customer…


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: **We Kagura/Sesshomaru fans must stick together! There are so few of us here…

As such, could you guys do something for me? READ AND REVIEW!

**P.S. **Inuyasha's ears have been _slightly_ modified so they fit the vampire genre.

* * *

**Half Blood **

Chapter Two

* * *

Kagura had long ago accepted that Kagome's family was _different_. For example, they had taken to the ruby-eyed woman quite well, even if she had been particularly moody on their first meeting.

—_FLASHBAAAAAACK— _

"Mom, grandpa, Souta, this is Kagura."

Kagura growled. "F--- OFF."

_—FLASHBACCCCCK ends— _

They then invited her to dinner. These days they just teased her every time the topic popped up (she'd been moody because her toilet had overflowed that morning). Yes, they were indeed…**unique**.

So it was no surprise when the family invited Kagura and the bloody man into their home with open arms. Mama Higurashi fetched the first-aid kit and Grandpa Higurashi retrieved some good luck charms while Kagome and Souta basically prodded and examined the beaten man.

"Look, he's been bitten."

Kagome and Kagura gazed at where the boy pointed. There were six puncture wounds in his right shoulder, as if three people with sharp fangs had jumped him from behind…

"Looks…like someone attacked him with a…s-screwdriver." Kagome said, not voicing what was on everyone else's mind.

"Yeah." Souta gulped.

"Screwdriver. Sure." Kagura squinted. "Hey, check his head."

Souta obediently patted the man's head and gasped. He parted some white locks and revealed two very strange ears…

"Are those—" Kagome said.

"Some kind of—" Kagura muttered.

"Elf ears?" Souta ended. He slowly hid the ears under the layers of thick hair. The three promptly continued as if nothing had happened.

Kagura squinted again. "What's this?" Reaching for the object sticking out of his bright red—although that could've been the blood—vest pocket and pulled out an extremely sharp, eerily glowing pocketknife—

"ARGH!" Kagura dropped the knife and looked down at her burnt, smoking fingers. "I-it shocked me!"

Kagome gently picked up the strange blade with her index finger and thumb. "Maybe it's another Taser?" She pressed a switch on the side of the red object and the eerie blade swiftly retracted. "Oh, never mind."

"Is he still breathing?" Mama came in and Kagome quickly pocketed the knife.

"Yeah." Kagura answered. "His face has some color too."

"What about his wounds?"

"They—" Souta, Kagome and Kagura gawked as Mama pulled the fabrics away to reveal six scars and nothing more.

"Oh, they're not bad at all!" Mama chirped. "He's barely scratched. My, I wonder where all this blood came from."

The three younger occupants of the room exchanged wary glances. They had all seen the six puncture wounds. But denial was bliss so, despite the obvious warning signs, they let Mama lay the unconscious young man on the couch. Mama laid out their spare futon in Kagome's room. No one had to say anything to make Kagura stay—even Grandpa heard the unsaid agreement.

Kagome hid the pocketknife in her desk drawer before she went to sleep. Kagura didn't sleep well on her futon and listened to Kagome's soft snores for hours and hours. Maybe it was the knife in the drawer, maybe it was the unconscious man in the living room downstairs, or maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping under Souta's Dragonball blanket…

She did hate kids, after all…

* * *

"Is he still asleep?"

Kagome checked. "Yeah. Normal breathing and everything. He looks much better now." She blinked. "Ah, Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you call 911 last night?"

"Of course!"

Kagura stared. "Well, what did they say?"

"The call didn't get through. Apparently the power lines have been acting up all week."

The three people around the breakfast table exchanged yet another set of wary glances while Grandpa and Mama were busy getting the fish ready.

Kagura checked her watch. "Oh, it's time for my morning shift."

Kagome leaned over to look at the clock. "And school for me and Souta. I'll see you at the café at four."

"Your shift begins at three."

"After-school cleaning duty."

"Gotcha." Kagura nodded and thanked Mama for breakfast, who insisted she take a doggie bag for lunch, and left the shrine, heading directly for the café. She had to take the bus through Akihabara and take a detour through the crowded street full of businessmen and women when she saw the traffic; to think this was what Kagome went through just to get to the café.

"You're late today," Miroku grinned as Kagura entered the Priestly Café. "Hot date, I presume?"

"You'd be wrong, rat boy," Kagura sneered. "And you better not use that as an excuse to dock my pay."

"Of course I won't!" He suddenly became dead serious. "You frighten the hell out of me, Kagura."

"Funny." She drawled and reached under the counter for her apron. "What the—am I your only waitress today?"

"Afraid so. Another double murder around the corner."

"No way."

"Hey, at least I have someone for the morning shift. Yesterday it was just me and Kagome for the afternoon…"

"And I heard you enjoyed every second of it. Stop that!" She barked when he began suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

He turned and smiled knowingly. "Looks like Miss Tea-Lover made it." Kagura followed his gaze to the elderly woman supporting herself on an expensive cane outside the door. Kagura rolled her eyes as her boss rushed over to open the door for her. The old woman was practically Miroku's benefactor; she was an aging snob who'd inherited all her money from her late husband and didn't have any heirs to leave her wealth to. For some reason she had decided to pour all her love and money into the café before she died of old age (which, unfortunately, wasn't going to happen anytime soon).

"Thank you dear. Here's a tip," she pushed a twenty dollar bill into his expecting hands, "for one hot cup of white tea."

Kagura glared and immediately began working, being a barista as well. The woman would always hog Miroku while the waitresses were forced to serve her to her heart's pleasure. As much as Kagura disliked the woman her tips left little to be desired. Well, money was everything.

She was so concentrated on her work she nearly missed the bell on the front door toll. "Just a moment please." Kagura said without turning as she quickly shuffled around behind the counter. She heard the old woman mutter something about desiring "lemon squares" and "strawberry pudding." That was the trick—if you just eavesdropped on her and Miroku you could serve her everything she wanted without being prompted; which meant bigger tips. Plus she was the only waitress today.

The tips were ALL hers.

Smugly lifting her tray of professionally prepared tea and treats, Kagura turned to see something that nearly made her drop the entire tray. Nearly (the thought of money gave her strength). There, by the corner of the shop opposite the old woman, sat a silver-haired man in a casual black suit. Was he…wasn't he? He took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. Golden orbs.

Oh snap!

Kagura turned to Miroku and realized he was too engrossed with the bag of money AKA old hag to notice the new customer. Kagura licked her dry lips and delicately made her way to the woman's table. She accepted the handsome tip with a nod and, as if on a funeral march, sauntered to the other table.

It had to be him. He was—

"Black coffee and a glazed apple Danish."

Never mind.

Kagura did a quick pivot on her two-inch heel and marched to the counter. Maybe he didn't recognize her? Her hair was done differently today…no it wasn't. Kagura brushed the thoughts out of her mind and prepared his order. She quickly delivered his precious coffee and Danish and hurried back to the counter, in case the hag desired anything else on the menu.

Ten minutes later the bell tolled again. Kagura looked up and saw that the white (or was it silver)-haired man had left. Kagura picked up the fifty dollar bill left on the table. The coffee and Danish remained untouched. She sneakily cleared the table and enjoyed the free meal behind the counter before two regulars entered. Kagura spent the rest of the morning cleaning and serving the hag.

At about 3 PM Kagura finally sat down, having sent the woman away with another white tea. "That hag likes to keep me on my toes."

"Now, now, we mustn't call our valued…oh, no one's here. Yeah, she is an ugly hag." Miroku relaxed. "You better rest up. The teens are going to be here any minute now."

Of all the days for Kagome to be late…

Bell toll. Kagura stood up and turned to bow. "Welcome…" her voice died in her throat. HIM AGAIN?

Miroku, who hadn't noticed his presence that morning, politely smiled. "How do you do sir?"

"Espresso and an egg tart."

Miroku was a bit taken back. "Uh…OK sir. Kagura?"

"Already on it," said Kagura, who was lazily picking out the said egg tart behind the counter. Knowing he wouldn't touch his drink she didn't bother timing herself while pulling a shot and spilled the drink. She simply wiped the cup with a napkin and wearily presented his orders. "Here you go." She got no reaction. Go figure.

Miroku shrugged at the strange man and nonchalantly turned back to the counter. Kagura was resigned to counting the spiders on the ceiling for the rest of the day when two separate couples entered. At that moment the silver-haired figure raised his hand and immediately pulled Kagura out of her stupor. She cautiously stood up and left the two couples for Miroku.

She got to his table and he motioned for her to sit across him. She frowned and looked at Miroku—he was too busy making coffee. Sighing she sat down and rested her hand on the tabletop. His eyes were focused on the newspaper in front of him, but he spoke nonetheless.

"I know you are keeping him."

Crap.

Kagura looked up and came face to face with those golden eyes. For an electric second gold met blood red and the world stood still. She blinked and broke out of her trance. _Fool me twice… _

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagura huffed. "You've got the wrong person." She was getting ready to stand up when he spoke again.

"Your stench is unmistakable."

…stench.

_Stench? _

Kagura angrily eyed the man; he was in the same suit he wore this morning, his sunglasses hanging on the lip of his pocket, and his posture was as straight and rigid as a soldier's. He looked like a modernized fairytale creature, for a lack of a better description. Then again, maybe she was being too harsh. He was poised and sophisticated and—

_No Kagura, keep your head in the game. _

"Are you talking about that bloodied man?" She whispered furiously, making sure no one was watching. He, however, went back to his paper and ignored her as if she'd asked a stupid question.

She fumed. A different question was in order. "Sesshomaru." Yes, that got his attention. "Were you the one who attacked that bloodied man?" She glared, daring him to lie.

His answer was a slow and malicious grin. Two pearly white fangs appeared between his lips. "What do you think?"

She held her breath. Then sighed. No, it wasn't possible. He couldn't be…

"Lay his body out on the sidewalk." He said; his expression again stoic and uncaring. "I am willing to let you live."

_This __HAS__ to be some sick mafia war._ "You want me to abandon an injured man on the street?" She smirked. "Please. Even if I _wanted_ to obey what makes you think I'll be ALLOWED to move his body?" Then something hit her. If he was some supernatural creature, hypothetically speaking, he wouldn't be able to step on holy grounds. Wouldn't that be why he was making a deal with her?

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"You are stepping out of line," he spoke, as if he was informing her about the weather. "But I see you have made your decision. You would do well to protect your neck, then."

"What?" Kagura stared, baffled and alarmed. _That was a threat… _

"Kagura, get a mop here _quick_!" Miroku called from behind her.

She slowly stood up but didn't move away.

Sesshomaru looked up to make eye contact once more. "I'll see you tonight."

Kagura whirled around and walked away.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**AN: **Sessy is scary and sexy. That is all.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! I actually read them, ya know. To everyone who took the time to review I humbly bow to you in gratitude, because, unlike SOME PEOPLE, you take the meager time to click and write to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

So, thank _you_ dear reviewers.

_Anyhow_, Inuyasha is finally going to wake up! Enjoy!

**P.S. **In this story Sesshomaru will not have his boa because…of convenience? Plus he has both arms. For now. Mu wha ha ha ha.

* * *

**Half Blood **

Chapter Three

* * *

Sesshomaru left 15 minutes later, leaving behind his untouched meal and another ridiculously large tip.

As a group of college boys entered Kagura heard the backdoor open. She rushed to the storage room and found Kagome putting on her apron. Kagome looked up just as Kagura opened her mouth.

"WE NEED TO TALK!" They hissed in unison. Kagura blinked.

"I figured out," Kagome continued, "who he is."

"What? Wait, who?"

"The guy we saw earlier!" Kagome took out a folded clipping out of her jean pocket and motioned for the older woman to lean in. "He's the unnamed investor at the national bank!" Kagura examined the black and white face featured with the words 'Mysterious Newcomer' at the top. He wore shades and one hand hid half his face, but the high cheek bones, pointed nose and sharp chin were unmistakable.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagura whispered.

Kagome's brows shot up. "That's his name?"

"Yeah…he was here a couple minutes ago."

"WHAT?"

"Oh waitress!" A voice called in a singsong manner. "Tables need waiting and dishes need some sweet, sweet loving!"

The two waitresses returned to the counter and silently worked. They finally found time to talk an hour later when the last of the teens left.

"Sesshomaru came in and told me to leave the man on the street."

"That's horrible!" Kagome grimaced. "Did he…did he have _fangs_?"

She really wanted to lie. She really, really wanted to. Ignorance was bliss, after all, and Kagome didn't need to be involved. Hey, wait a minute. If she was going to be pushed into the proverbial well someone was going to have to fall with her. "Yes. He has fangs. And, if I remember, claws." Kagura thought back to the hands that held the newspaper.

"Oh no, oh no," The teen whined. "He…then…we're…"

"In a lot of shit." Kagura nodded. "Alright, I'm skipping the library and going straight to your shrine."

"But our shift—"

"Let Kohaku catch up."

"But…why the shrine?"

"Like hell I'm going back to my non-spiritually-protected apartment. Besides, I have enough faith in Poppy to survive two days without food."

"Well duh, he's a turtle."

"Can it."

They left Priestly Café half an hour later after calling Kaede, who took their excuses pretty well ("I'd consider using the "grandma's funeral" shtick next time, Kagome." "Uh, you were _at_ my grandma's funeral, Kaede.").

They took the most populated streets and trailed behind a tourist group to the shrine…which, at the time, seemed like the most brilliant idea in the world.

"MOM!"

Mama Higurashi came to greet them at the front door. "Oh? Is the library closed today?"

"Yeah, sure. Mom, where's our patient?"

"Patient? Oh, he's still sleeping…ooh, he seems to be missing."

Kagura paled. "MISSING?"

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." She smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"He…but he's…where…yes, I'd like some tea." Kagura meekly ended, somewhat intimidated by Mama's unwavering hospitality.

"Hey!" Souta called from the kitchen. "Someone ate my pudding!"

"Hey!" Grandpa cried. "Someone drank my Sake!"

Kagura turned away from the ensuing commotion inside the house and leaned on the doorway. Why did she quite smoking again? Kagura rubbed her temples and squinted at the sunset. A figure in red shifted to her right.

"…HEY!" Kagura screeched and leapt to the moving form. Even with her stilettos she bounded after the swift man with the agility of a cougar and managed to catch up before he disappeared into the surrounding forest. She did the first thing that came to mind when she recognized his face—American hooligan football tackle, baby!

"ARGH!"

"SHEEERGH!" The man and Kagura tumbled to the ground.

"Stay down!"

"Geroff!"

"NEVER!"

"KAGURA!" Kagome run towards them and saw insane wrestling match on the ground. "What the f—"

"Get away from me!" The silver-haired man finally pushed Kagura away and struggled to his knees, shaken but unhurt. _"And who the hell are you people?" _

Kagura didn't need to do a double take to see the fear etched on the man's face. Waking up in a foreign house with violent people tackling you to the ground was never a pleasant experience. Still, she wasn't in a good mood either. She rolled onto her back and sat up. "Listen you son of a—"

"Oh, you found him!"

The man, Kagome and Kagura turned to Mama as she trotted to the three with a large smile on her face, beaming as if today was her 20th birthday.

"I see you've all introduced yourselves!"

Crickets chirped in the background.

"Would you like some ramen?" Mama asked the pale man, who was still on his knees. "There was a sale down the street for earthquake rations and now we have two extra boxes of ramen in the kitchen. Would you like to have some?"

Kagome and Kagura and even the strange man exchanged awkward glances.

The man stuttered, "A-ah, no I really s-should…get…going…"

Mama continued to smile kindly. "But you just woke up! At least have some tea!"

He succumbed to her generosity like Kagura before him. "I…but I…where…yes, I'd like some tea."

"Wonderful! Here, let me help you up!"

Kagome and Kagura exchanged another awkward glance. Well, that took care of that.

The four returned to the house and Mama set them and Souta down at the table while she and Grandpa prepared dinner. Kagura took the chance to interrogate the dazed and slightly disoriented man, with Kagome and Souta as the audience.

"Listen you bastard—!"

"Kagura, not in front of Souta!"

"We're dealing with some weird shit—"

"Kagura!"

"So I want answers right n—" She leaned back in her chair and everyone looked away as Mama came in, either examining the draperies or concentrating on their twiddling fingers. She poured them tea and went back into the kitchen. "— NOW!" Kagura ended.

The man furrowed his brows. "What is this? I wake up to be interrogated by two PMSing—"

"That's it!" Kagome hissed and rounded on the poor, unfortunate man. "You are in MY house and if you say or do anything wrong, i.e. LIE, I will shove a pair of effing chopsticks up your—" she and the others put on their most innocent face as Mama came in with their ramen. Souta was quietly sniggering behind his two small hands. When Mama left Kagome eyed the man and mouthed _'I won't finish the sentence.' _

He gulped. "What do you people want from me?"

"The truth, dammit!" Kagura pointed one manicured finger between his brows. "The whole truth and nothing but the truth, buster!"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Try me!"

Souta stared. "Why does this sound familiar?"

Kagome glared. "Just tell us what's going on. We find you all bloodied and beaten up under a streetlight and we get attacked by Sesshomaru—"

The man, who had taken a sip of his hot tea to calm his nerves, coughed and spluttered, "Sesshomaru attacked you? And you're still **alive**?"

"Do we look like ghosts?" Kagura growled.

"…you don't want to know."

"OK," Kagome changed tactics and turned away from him. "So obviously Sesshomaru is dangerous and wants to kill the whole lot of us."

He growled. "Hey, don't—"

"But he's not willing to step onto shrine grounds."

"WE'RE ON A SHRINE?"

Kagura tapped her chin, following suit. "And I bet he confronted me and not you because you're a shrine maiden."

"YOU'RE A SHRINE MAIDEN?"

Kagome nodded. "Very likely."

He groaned. "I get it, you can stop ignoring—"

"As long as Poppy's safe I guess I'll crash here for a while."

"…Poppy?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why not, Mom won't mind. She'll probably call you her second daughter or something."

"…what?"

Kagura scratched her nose. "There's one thing I don't get. If Sesshomaru is what I think he is then how could he walk outside in the sun?"

Kagura, Kagome and Souta turned on the man. He squirmed under their expecting gazes.

"Well?" Kagome glared. "We're not ignoring you anymore."

He sighed. "It's because he's…he's the Lord."

"Lord?" Souta questioned.

"Vampire Lord." He looked to find the three with their mouths hanging open, and he felt a surge of triumphant pride. "He can go anywhere and do anything at anytime. He's one of the kings of vampires, basically…but really any strong vampire can walk in daylight…" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Kings of…so HE bit you?" Kagome whispered.

The man became agitated. "Yeah. If anything I should be as dead as you lot, but here we are. Then again, not even a Vampire Lord can trespass on holy grounds." He breathed and ran a hand through his hair. He frowned. "Hey, did someone brush my hair?"

"Wait, wait," Kagura held her hand up. "Are YOU a vampire?"

He growled. "I don't have to—"

Kagome abruptly stood up and raised her chopsticks to his eye. "ANSWER!"

"Dhampir, dhampir!" He quickly said and backed as far as he could into his seat.

"Dhampir?" Souta gasped and a look of elation passed his mug.

"What the hell is a dhampir?" Kagura turned on the younger boy.

"He's a HALF-vampire! Awesome!" Souta beamed.

"Oh," Kagome dropped her chopsticks and realization hit her full force. "Is that why Sesshomaru wants to kill you? Because he doesn't want a Halfling in his domain?" Her gaze immediately softened.

He grew suspicious at her sudden kindness. "Ah…not exactly. I mean, well, that is…"

Kagura hissed like a snake and leaned towards him. "I take it you don't like wood as much as vampires. Our chopsticks may not kill you but I bet it'd burn like hellfire if I—" she fingered her utensils with a knowing smirk.

"He's my brother, OK? My HALF-brother!" He sighed. "And could you get me a fork or something? A METAL fork? I'm not going to eat with wooden chopsticks!" He held his head and Souta happily went to the kitchen to fetch a metal utensil.

"So that's why you have those ears." Kagome pointedly stared at top of his head, where the ears were currently hidden under his hair. "What's your name?" She said after Souta came back with a fork and spoon.

He hesitated between slurping his now cold ramen, but gave in after eyeing the chopsticks on the table (luckily for him the table itself was a round glass/metal creation). "Inuyasha," he mumbled and resumed eating.

"So what was with the pocketknife?" Kagura said.

Inuyasha coughed and choked on the noodles. He swallowed and drowned the contents of his noodle cup before he managed out a, "W-what? You have it? Where is it?"

"Your pocketknife shocked me," Kagura said with a chilly look. "I'm guessing it's not a Taser."

"It…shocked you?" He stared. "You do realize only pure-blooded vampires…never mind."

"Pure-blooded?" Souta blinked. "Vampires bleed?"

"Of course." Inuyasha scoffed. "Vampires aren't _made _like in books and movies, they're _born_ through breeding. When a vampire bites you he means to kill you. This isn't fiction, kid."

Kagura sighed. "Might as well reheat my ramen." She stood up when a very audible growl interrupted her. "You have a problem there buddy?"

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as his face contorted with rage, his eyes flashing red and his posture becoming strained and rigid. The metal fork in his hand began to bend with the force of his grip and his claws lengthened. Kagome and Souta watched in awe. Kagura understood almost instantly.

"Kagome, make the Halfling stay in his seat and Souta, make sure your mom and grandpa STAY INSIDE. I'm going to check this out."

"Kagura—"

"I'll stay on the shrine grounds." Kagura quickly said and rushed to the front door. At a brisk pace she walked out into the cool night breeze and jogged to the shrine steps. As she had expected, a familiar figure in white stood on the top of the shrine steps. His body language told her he refused to step any further into the shrine.

Bingo!

"You can't enter." Kagura casually commented as she stopped to catch her breath, keeping a safe distance between her and the unwelcome visitor. "Your brother can because he's a Halfling."

One brow rose on his perfect face. She could see two stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead, something he must've hidden during the day. "I see you have been conversing with him."

"He's doing well." Kagura nodded. "And he is enlightening me on…minor details."

He didn't say anything.

"Like the double murders, for example." Kagura put on her best poker face. "Vampires, right?"

"You are wasting my time."

_Ha! He's changing the subject! Too easy._ "So what? Are you that intent on killing a family member? Or…does this have something to do with the pocketknife?" She watched. She thought she saw his pinky twitch, but nothing more.

"Do you intend to become a prisoner of this shrine?"

_Fine, ignore me._ "I'll learn to cope. I can still go out in the morning and the people here are…_unusually_ hospitable."

"You are willing to throw away your independence for one filthy Halfling, then."

Kagura seethed. "Look you stuck-up vamp lord, I can pity a badly mangled man as much as the next girl, and unlike some humans I don't cower from the unknown like a senile senior citizen, so you can flash your effing fangs and threaten my life as much as you want but all I'll see is a man with serious dental issues and a mouth that blabbers nothing but BS." With an angry 'so go screw a cow' she turned around and began to walk away.

"I suppose," he calmly said, "you will not be returning to your residence in the near future."

Kagura froze.

"Pity. Your precious turtle will waste away…"

She whirled around. "How did you know—"

"You will find that I have various ways of accomplishing my goals," he said as he turned around. "Your neck will stay unscarred. For now."

And then he walked away, disappearing into the night.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**AN: **Think about Sesshy! Sexymaru needs the reviews to support his dry-clean-only mokomoko (that's what that boa's called; look it up on wikipedia—it's not his tail but it's actually **attached** to his body! Squeeee!). Review and support the mokomoko!


	4. Chapter Four

**AN:** READ.

* * *

**Half Blood**

Chapter Four

* * *

Kagura stared at the mail long and hard. 

Then she bolted into the house as if she had seen a wildfire.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled and bounded up the stairs, not caring who she woke up. Kagome walked out of the bathroom just as Inuyasha poked his head out of the guestroom to glare at whoever disturbed him.

It had been exactly a week since Inuyasha and Kagura had taken residence in the shrine, and exactly five days since Mama Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi had discovered what Inuyasha was. Not surprisingly, the two had taken it rather well. Mama found the whole thing exciting while Grandpa claimed this would be a great time to test some of his wards and charms.

Strange, strange family…

"We got a letter!" She waved the envelope around.

Inuyasha growled. "Who cares?" Kagome went for her room.

"It's from Sesshomaru!"

Kagome tripped and walked into her door and Inuyasha nearly shut the door on one of his deformed ears. The two teens stumbled out of their rooms and crowded around Kagura as she pulled out what looked to be…

"A formal invitation to the," Kagome gawked. _"Gala in the Opera Theatre?" _

Inuyasha shook his head. "Burn it. You know it's a trap."

"How?" Kagura stared. "That Gala's been in the news for weeks! Anyone who's anyone's going to be there!"

"Including Sesshomaru's **friends**."

Kagura clicked her tongue. "What? Vampires? So the entire thing's a blood feast?"

"Probably. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

"Wait," Kagome cut in. "There's something on the back."

Kagura turned the invitation and read the typing.

_Urgent. Utmost importance. Mandatory meeting. Requesting the presence of 3 from the residence of Higurashi Shrine. Matters pertain to the weapon of old. _

"…what?" Kagura and Kagome said. Inuyasha, however, stayed silent.

Kagome reread the words and her frown deepened. "OK, well, I'm obviously out of the loop."

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked up. "I need to know where it is."

She turned. "Huh?"

"My knife. I need it."

Kagura watched him cautiously. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. But let's just says things have…changed."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura stopped him from following Kagome to her room. "The invitation requested three people—that's obviously us—so you better fill us in because I have not had my morning coffee yet and I am willing to fetch those chopsticks you love so much."

He groaned. "Oh c'mon."

"Answer." Kagura smirked. He was so easy to coax.

He ran a hand through his uncombed hair. "Sesshomaru isn't interested in killing me…for now. _Urgent_ means a territorial dispute…"

"Meaning?" Kagura glared.

"A war."

Kagome came back at that moment with his knife in her outstretched hand. He quickly grabbed it and pocketed the weapon.

"A WAR?" Kagura shouted and regretted it instantly. Mama came out of her room with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Oh, you're all so lively this morning! Would you like some pancakes?"

--

After breakfast Inuyasha went into the office for a private phone call.

Kagura and Kagome waited outside, shooing Souta and Grandpa away on occasion, and listened to his muffled voice. Kagura, who had a better sense of hearing, made out several growls, snarls, and curses.

"He just agreed to something," Kagura told Kagome. "Something about that mandatory meeting."

"And?"

"And…" Kagura squinted and pressed her ear harder against the door. "Intentional fire…if we don't attend…hired arsonist…"

Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Quick, he just hung up!" Kagura and Kagome dashed to the kitchen and shoved their heads into the fridge. When they heard Inuyasha come in Kagome stepped back and cheerful greeted him. "Hey, you want Oreos?"

"I know you guys were listening." He glared. "I have demonic ears."

Kagome blanched and Kagura hit her head on the fridge door.

"We have to meet him." He sat down on a tall stool and rubbed his temples, obviously displeased. "He wants to make a deal."

"Is it about the war?" Kagura said, rubbing her sore head.

He sighed. "Yeah. Some underground shit…gang warfare. Damn, I need some blood."

Kagome instinctively blocked the doorway. "We have enough bloody meat in the fridge, and if you come back with one more bunny carcass in your mouth I swear I'll shove a telephone pole up your—" she whistled and smiled as Grandpa passed by, "YOU-KNOW-WHERE."

Inuyasha huffed. "Hey, I was hungry. At least I buried the stupid bunny—"

"When are we supposed to meet your brother?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh. We should probably get going now."

Kagome's face fell. "We're not going to the Gala?"

Kagura and Inuyasha deadpanned at her.

"What?" Kagome pouted. "I wanted to dress up."

--

With a wave to Mama, Souta and Grandpa the two teens and one semi-adult woman walked down the shrine steps.

It was while they crossed the street when Kagura remembered Sesshomaru's words.

_"You will find that I have various ways of accomplishing my goals." _

Kagura wondered if this was one of his tricks. Well, it was too late to ponder that because they were already getting on a bus. The three stayed silent and didn't talk the rest of the way, almost as if they were going to a funeral. When they got off at their stop twenty minutes later they stood in front of a large structure smack dab in the middle of Akihabara. No one seemed to notice them or the building and Kagura briefly wondered if vampires knew Harry Potter-esque magic tricks.

As soon as they entered Kagura noticed something amiss. The interior was designed to look like the inside of a bank; however it was completely empty. The sound of their footsteps echoed to the ceiling and their breathing bounced off the marble walls.

"Vampires," Inuyasha sniffed. "Yeah, I smell their blood. This is their hangout."

"Bravo."

The three whirled around to see a lone figure near the doorway, having suddenly appeared or having stood their silently the whole time. He had piercing blue eyes and a long, black ponytail. When he smirked pearly fangs poked out from between his lips. Kagura and Inuyasha instinctively stepped closer to Kagome, the shrine maiden.

"Kouga." Inuyasha sneered. "Didn't think you were strong enough to walk."

He gave a furious, angry laugh. "Like you could hurt a pure blood. You're as weak as ever—my legs healed an hour after your botched escape."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Uh…" she nudged Inuyasha. "Are we going to see Sesshomaru?"

Kouga eyed the shrine maiden up and down. "Who's this babe? Don't tell me you're plowing a human."

Inuyasha shouted indignantly and Kagura stepped in front of Kagome, not to defend the younger girl but to stop Kagome's infrequent but fierce temper tantrum. The red-eyed woman stared Kouga down—she did not like him at all. It was his…bad vibe.

"Just lead us to Sesshomaru," she said and added something else under her breath.

"Whatever, bitch." He rolled his eyes and turned to the nearest counter. Kagura stormed after him with Kagome and Inuyasha in tow as they followed him over the counter and into one of the backrooms. The room in question turned out to be one enormous elevator; as they traveled up to the top floor Kagura and Inuyasha glared daggers at Kouga, who himself was busy staring at Kagome, or rather her bare legs.

The posh elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor and the three exited. Kouga stayed in the elevator and gave a half-hearted wave before he closed the door behind them.

There was only one sliding glass door in the unlit hallway. Kagome audibly gulped as they stepped forward and entered the dimly lit room. Before them was a long, glass conference table with three seats at one end and an occupied armchair on the other.

Sesshomaru watched them sit down uncomfortably. "So glad you could make it, little brother."

"Spare me the formality," Inuyasha barked. "We both know you came for this." He pulled out his knife. Kagura blinked. Was it glowing?

"Tactless as ever, I see." Sesshomaru turned his gaze on Kagome and then on Kagura. "To think, you have sunk so low as to require the presence of two female bodyguards."

Kagura opened her mouth but Inuyasha cut her off. "You sent for all THREE of us!"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru picked off imaginary lint from his perfect sleeve. "But I can sense your discomfort, Inuyasha. You were much more uneasy in my presence the last time we met."

"Because I knew you were going to _BITE ME_!"

Kagura slammed a hand on the glass table. "DAMMIT! Can we stop the small talk and get this over with?" She glowered at the two men. "This place is making me sick!"

Sesshomaru was not affected—he had dealt with her before, after all. "Your intolerance does not surprise This Sesshomaru. I have only requested you three to offer a temporary suspension of hostilities."

Kagura shook her head. "Right. Because of the ongoing territorial dispute."

He nodded ever so slightly. "But for This Sesshomaru to do this, you will have to allow my presence on the shrine grounds."

Kagome gawked and Inuyasha laughed, saying, "I knew it! I knew this was a trick!"

Kagura turned to Inuyasha. "But it's a shrine. He couldn't enter anyway…"

"A home is a home, shrine or otherwise. If someone's living there, temporarily or not, all Sesshomaru has to do is get his or her permission—it's the instinctual law. That's why he wanted you and Kagome to come along—to get one of you to agree."

"As if!" Kagome cried.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Why would we agree? Why? Honestly, what reason could there be that would make us want to give him the right to step onto shrine grounds?"

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and walked to the open blinds. He watched the streets with careful eyes. "Because of him."

Kagome and Kagura paused. "What?"

"You two seem to have a strange obsession with shielding my little brother from harm's way. If you are that intent on protecting the Halfling then I recommend you think over your current lifestyle." He tilted his head, not looking at them. "Tell me, what makes you so sure the mailman that handed you the invitation today wasn't a vampire?"

Kagura paled but held herself together. "I didn't invite him into the house."

"Perhaps, but he was allowed on the property."

Kagura froze. Hadn't she seen the mailman hesitate on the shrine steps? She had told him to come closer to the door…

"This is a war, Inuyasha." He turned to look his brother in the eyes. "I am not the only one intent on wielding father's heirloom."

Kagome saw Inuyasha grip his knife with a white knuckled fist. Kagura, on the other hand, saw Sesshomaru suddenly stiffen, having noticed something outside the window.

"You may send your reply by letter," he said. "Kouga will send two men for the letter. I will have someone drive you back to the shrine."

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. He rushed out of the room with Kagome behind him, but Kagura stopped in the doorway. She turned to look over her shoulder. "You haven't won yet."

Sesshomaru turned to give her an icy glare.

Kagura smiled a devilish smile. "What was it? Birthday invitation? Christmas party?" Her eyes flickered with amusement. "You got into my apartment with an invitation. Whose mail did you have to scrounge, or more importantly, how many letters did you have to go through until you found an invitation with my name on it?"

He did not face her. "Do not test me."

Kagura heard Kagome call her name from the elevator. She dropped her smile and said, "Remember to feed Poppy." And with that she left.

-

-

**AN:** REVIEW.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: **Ha, ha, I love the first part of this chapter.

* * *

**Half Blood**

Chapter Five

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and the gang of three was watching an old black-and-white vampire movie.

Kagome grinned as the protagonist on the screen was caught by the villain. "It's deliciously…gory."

Inuyasha, however, rolled his eyes from beside her on the couch. "Stupid, really."

"Why, isn't it accurate?"

"Vampires are born through _breeding_. You know, like the typical mating action on Discovery channel. Idiot, I told you this before."

"Shut up…does that mean no lusty bloodsucking action?"

"Nope. Humans can't become vampires. If I bit you long and hard enough you'd only bleed to death."

"Lovely." Kagome paused. "When you say breeding do you mean the usual lovemaking?"

He propped his head back on the couch. "Basically, yeah."

"So if we did **it** now I'd have illegitimate one-fourth…I mean, one-third vampire kids?"

"Yup."

"Ha. That's…nice."

"Why? Do you want some?" He lazily wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Kagura was ready to leave. "OKAY, time to go to sleep kiddies." She stood up from the floor. "And I mean in _separate_ beds."

Inuyasha opened his mouth when the phone rang. Kagome stood up as she said, "I'll get it." It was while Kagome was walking in the hallway did the hair on the back of Kagura's neck prickle.

Inuyasha lurched forward and snarled. "I smell them. A whole lot of them."

Kagura edged to the window. "Is it Sesshomaru?"

"No. We gave him our invitation yesterday; he would've come alone if he wanted to see us." Even though he said this calmly Kagura saw the agitation cross his face. He hadn't been very pleased to see Kouga's two men on the shrine steps, and he sure as hell hadn't been very happy to see Kagome hand them the invitation for Sesshomaru. Kagura didn't blame him—she didn't like the fact that she couldn't figure out Sesshomaru or his intentions. But if they were in the middle of a war what other option was there?

"You think they're the _others _that are after your knife?" Kagura hissed, even though it was somewhat unnecessary as the loud TV was still on.

"Probably." He fingered something in his vest pocket. "They're doing something. They want to get inside the shrine. Desperately…"

Just then Kagome came back, looking ghostly pale and eyes wide as saucers. "Guys…" she whispered.

"What?" Kagura and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Sango called. Kohaku…is missing."

Kagura stared. "Wait. Kohaku?" She sighed. "He's a kid. With memory problems. I don't think—"

"Sango found a note in his room. The window was open," Kagome continued. "It had the names Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Now the room went dead quiet. They could hear the crickets chirp outside.

Inuyasha licked his dry lips. "I'm going to make a few phone calls."

* * *

Kagura walked into Priestly Café half an hour early the next day. Miroku looked up in surprise. 

"Ah…hi Kagura. You're—"

"Miroku. Did anyone try to break into your apartment last night or any other night?"

He hadn't been expecting that kind of greeting. "What? No, no…no such thing has occurred. Why?"

She sighed and walked past him.

He stared after her before grinning. "Don't tell me you are worried for my safety! I feel so warm and fuzzy—"

"Shut up Miroku." Kagura snapped and put on her apron. Miroku was fine and she had just seen Kaede on her way here…her two bosses were safe. For now. But why Kohaku? He was young. Did they take advantage of his small stature? Kohaku rubbed her temples. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were currently handling the situation; that much she knew. She didn't like sitting in the backseat but… Well, at least she came prepared this time.

Kagura checked her reflection on one of the cleaned coffee pots and smirked.

"Customer." Miroku sang as he walked by.

And so her shift started. An hour passed. Another hour flew by.

She was just about to take a break when she saw someone approach the register for a quick takeout. He wore shades and a black suit and he had pale pink hair. She knew what he was the moment she saw him. She quickly shooed Miroku to the back, mentioning something about a leaking pipe, and checked to see if the three couples in the back were still lost in each other's gazes. They were.

Like Sesshomaru, this man in black knew exactly what to order. She turned around and began to fill a cup with espresso. Then she quickly switched it off and whirled around.

"Listen bastard," she hissed with a deceptive smile on her ruby lips. "I know you have the boy. You can stop acting indifferent because I know you're a spy for one of _them_." She set the cup down and sneered. "That'll be seven dollars, sir."

He smirked. That's all he did. He didn't reply; he just smirked at her as if she was a child. And that pissed her off.

As he laid down a ten dollar bill she reached for her hair, as if to adjust her wrapped bun, and promptly pulled out a shiny silver chopstick. Except this chopstick was not metallic…and the vampire found that out the hard way.

Kagura jabbed the palm that offered the money with her wooden chopstick and it went right through skin, flesh, and the counter. Smoke began to rise from where the chopstick met vampire flesh and the pink-haired man hissed rather loudly. No one noticed—Kagura had already made sure no one would. She pulled out another chopstick from her hair and raised it to his head, tapping his temple to aggravate him further.

"I'll run this through your forehead," her red eyes flashed, "unless you give me some useful information. Information I can _use_."

Despite the burning welt forming on his temple and the smoke rising from his hand he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Naraku will have you for this." Was all he dared to say.

Kagura scowled. "What is that supposed—" Before she could finish he had leaned over the counter and bit her neck. A gasp escaped her lips before she pulled away, dropping her chopsticks and clutching her bleeding neck in shock. It had all happened in a blink of an eye. By the time she found her voice again the man had already left the café. The chopstick sticking out of the counter dripped blood.

Vampire blood.

* * *

Kagura left early to go back to the shrine. Luckily three other waitresses had come in today so she was allowed early leave. 

Unluckily she sensed something amiss the moment she began climbing the shrine steps. She knew why.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the shrine, postured as if he'd been waiting for her this whole time. When their gazes met one of his brows shot up. He saw the bandage on her neck. She imagined he could smell her blood as well.

"Making a house visit, I see." Kagura drawled as she stepped up to the home plate. As if she was going to back away after being bitten!

"Getting yourself marked, I see." He countered.

"What?"

"Mark. It is when a vampire finds interest you. You are his next prey."

Kagura sighed as realization dawned. "So you vampires have a fetish for playing with your food before killing and eating it."

Amazingly, a corner of his mouth twitched. A smirk? "Perhaps."

"Wonderful. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I merely came to inform my dear brother on the progress of our investigation."

Kagura frowned. "You think Kohaku is still alive, then?"

"He is the hostage. He must keep breathing in order for them to succeed. However, I imagine he has been marked as well."

She inwardly groaned. "Right. Well, thanks for keeping us up to date on this." She moved to turn when she felt his clawed hand clasp her neck. Kagura froze. He tightened his grip on her "mark" and began massaging the area. She felt electric shocks travel through her veins as he spoke in her ear.

"You'd do well to keep your mouth in check. One can never know if their words will attract _unwanted_ attention." He released her.

She turned around and found that she was alone.

_Unwanted attention? **Unwanted** attention? **HE'S **the unwanted attention! _

Kagura growled and stomped back to the house, knowing Souta and Kagome were in school, Mama was probably off shopping, Grandpa busy sweeping the grounds, and Buyo strolling through the well house. That left her with Inuyasha—and he just had to be related to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura called as she slammed the front door open. "I don't want a word out of you today. I am NOT in the mood." Before she could continue the said half-vampire stepped out of the living room. Kagura nearly fell at the sight.

A befuddled Inuyasha was holding Poppy in both his hands as if the turtle was a bomb.

He stared and weakly said, "Sesshomaru brought this."

Kagura actually blanched.

* * *

**AN: **Finally. That took way too long.

Review! Why? Because Sexymaru needs reviews to pay for his proV shampoo.


End file.
